


Take My Breath and Never Let It Go

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, New Year's Eve, Reconciliation Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: Skye and Ward finally make their way back to one another.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85





	Take My Breath and Never Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Such a shame this show only got one season.

“You sure you don’t want to stick around?” Skye asked as she pulled away from Jemma. She finally had her own apartment (courtesy of Coulson, so it was a nice one) and she’d enjoyed showing it off. She’d gone from the orphanage to foster homes, back to the orphanage, and then to whatever boyfriend’s bed she had before finally moving into her van, then the bus, and finally The Playground, which had become her home. This new sense of normalcy was more comforting than she expected.

Plus, it helped that her fifth story penthouse was ten minutes from the base, and five minutes from where mom and dad had finally settled down.

Now that SHIELD was officially back in business, and they no longer had to hide, Coulson had insisted they all move off base and get real lives. Some of them had done better than others. Skye had only gotten her own place because after May and Coulson got married living with them started feeling weird.

Fitzsimmons on the other hand…

“She’s ready to sleep,” Jemma insisted, giving her very round stomach a loving caress.

Skye smiled and gave it a pat as if to say ‘goodnight’ to her niece. “You’re going to make mommy miss the fireworks, little one.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll have a view from our bedroom,” Fitz insisted as he helped Jemma into her coat. Jemma gave him a grateful smile and they shared a quick kiss that melted Skye’s heart.

After all they’d been through, they deserved to be happy, as did every single member of her tiny family. And even though she was happy for them, a small part of her couldn’t help but wonder when it would be her turn to be that happy.

Sure, she had a family now, but it wasn’t the same as the family Fitzsimmons had made for themselves.

She gave them another smile, forced this time, and kissed both of their cheeks. They’d be setting fireworks over the bay soon and she didn’t want to miss them.

“Drive safe. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I will.

Grant, do you need a ride?”

He glanced up from where he was picking up discarded bottles and hesitated before answering. “I think I’ll stay and help Skye, if that’s okay.”

She wanted to tell him it was fine, she knew how to clean, but some very small part of her still hated to be away from him, even after all this time. “Thanks, I’d appreciate the help.” As always, they were the last two standing at the party, which meant they got to clean up.

Jemma gave Skye an ‘are you sure’ look, and she nodded. She appreciated the concern but Skye trusted him. Now, she wasn’t sure if she trusted herself to be alone with him, but it’d been years since he’d worked his way back into their lives and she’d yet to jump him, so she was sure they’d be fine.

They said their final goodbyes and Skye locked the door behind the happy couple. She turned to find Grant staring at her with that puppy look of his but he quickly looked away and became very interested in wiping down her counter.

She allowed herself one quick sigh and wondered what their problem was. She loved him. He clearly still loved her. Why couldn’t they just do something about it? Or rather, why wouldn’t he? She’d put her heart on the line for him and he’d broken it, it seemed only fair that this time he was the one putting himself out there for her.

Right?

“Skye? Everything okay?”

She blinked and realized she’d gotten lost in her thoughts. She met his eyes and her stomach churned. Who was she kidding? He was just as scared as she was.

“Come on, that can wait,” she insisted, taking his hand, and him, by surprise. She led him to the balcony. The year would be over in a few minutes and the view from here was spectacular. The lights from the boats in the bay were visible, as were some of the stars in the sky.

Skye gazed up at the stars with a smile, enchanted by how beautiful it was out here. “Aren’t they lovely?” She whispered, mesmerized by the twinkling lights.

“Breathtaking,” he whispered, sending a chill through her spine.

Skye glanced to find his eyes admiring her instead of the sky. Her cheeks flushed, but she didn’t look away. Even though the loud booms in the air made it clear the show was on, her eyes stayed on him. She watched the way he studied every inch of her face with a mix of affection and longing, wishing he would step closer and kiss her. His eyes lingered on her lips, causing her heart to race.

“Grant?”

Their eyes met and she nodded, wanting him so much her chest ached. He stepped closer and she froze. She wanted to reach out to him, but if she touched him, she wouldn’t stop, and mauling him on New Year’s Eve was not how she wanted them to get back together.

Grant touched her cheek gently before tilting her chin up so he could stare into her eyes. “Skye?”

“Yes.” She wasn’t going to beg him but she would make sure he knew she wanted this. She took one step closer, so their chests were touching, and moved one hand to the back of his neck while placing the other over his heart. She stared up at him, chewing on her cheek before deciding he still seemed far too terrified. She moved onto the tips of her toes and nodded. “Yes, Grant.”

That was the push he needed because he held her face with shaking hands and lowered his lips to hers slowly.

Skye whimpered into his mouth. She’d missed this. Missed him. She regretted that it took so long for them to finally make their way back here but she knew they’d needed that time to heal.

“I love you,” Skye whispered, now holding his face in her hands, crying.

Grant pressed his forehead to hers, one hand wiping at the tears on her cheeks. “Skye-”

She shook her head and wrapped both arms around his neck, tugging him closer. “I’ve always loved you.” She kissed him repeatedly, in-between words. “And I’ve missed you. You big. Dumb. Idiot.” She pulled his body against hers and kissed him so hard she stumbled back, hitting the railing.

Grant caught her by the waist and hoisted her up. Skye wrapped both legs around his middle and moved her hands into his hair, kissing him desperately now.

“Try not to get us killed,” he mumbled against her lips.

“Shut up and take me inside.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” he muttered, carrying her back into the living room.

Skye’s lips went for his neck as her fingers tugged at the bottom of his shirt. “Bedroom,” she ordered impatiently. She’d waited too long for this. She wasn’t willing to wait another minute. They could take their time later. Right now, she needed him inside of her before she combusted. 

Grant gripped her ass as he carried her, and she made quick work of ridding him of his belt and shirt. She stared down at his broad shoulders, her hands sliding down his chest. It had been so long since she’d seen him like this, and he was still sexy enough to get her wet.

“Fuck, sorry,” he muttered, bumping into the bench at the foot of her bed.

“Here is fine,” she growled, pulling him closer by the back of his neck. “Take off your pants and fuck me right here,” she ordered before kissing him hard on the mouth.

Groaning into her mouth, he carefully set her down before reaching for the zipper of his jeans.

Leaning back on her heels, Skye tugged her shirt over her head and tried not to blush at the look on his face. From that first day on the bus, he’d hidden the effect she had on him terribly, and she was glad to see that five years later he still looked at her with that same hungry look in his eye.

“Dammit, Ward,” she whispered, leaning up to kiss him again.

She really hoped SHIELD didn’t mind them both calling in sick tomorrow, because she wanted to fuck him as many times as it took to feel as though they’d made up for all that lost time.

Once they were both finally naked, Skye wrapped her legs around his waist, but he had other ideas.

“Grant,” she whined as he fell to his knees. Did he really need to do that now? Couldn’t he do that later? Before round two? “I want your dick more than your mouth- _oh_ ,” she moaned. He was ridiculously good at this. Okay, so maybe they could take their time if it meant more of this.

Pressing a kiss to her inner thigh, he gazed up at her with a smirk. “You can have it after you come, so I suggest you do it quickly.”

Skye wanted to roll her eyes, but if kept using his tongue like that, she was sure she would get there fast.

Moving her fingers through his hair, she leaned back and lifted one leg over his shoulder. “Then you’d better get back to work.”

The next few hours felt like a fever dream. After leaving her literally weak in the knees, he’d carried her to the bed, where he continued to torture her by taking his time to kiss every inch of her body, while repeatedly whispering how much he loved her. By the time he finally fucked her, she was so lightheaded she didn’t even care that he’d ignored her orders to _fuck_ her. This was making love, something she’d never allowed herself to do before. She was too used to keeping her guards up, but he’d completely shattered them.

“No, don’t go,” he whined, reaching for her as she slipped out of bed.

She wasn’t sure how long they’d rolled around, making out like teenagers, but it felt like hours. And the UTI she was sure to have for choosing not to pee earlier was going to be a killer.

“We need reinforcements,” she teased on her way out of the room.

Five minutes later she returned with two bottles of water, two Gatorades, and a leftover bag of chips.

Grant sat against her headboard, his eyes moving over every inch of her body, and she knew what the look meant.

Skye was glad she’d brought fluids, because she was pretty sure they’d managed to fuck on every surface of her bedroom, and by the time the sun peeked through her curtains she wasn’t sure she’d be able to move for hours.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

Skye kissed his chest and glanced up at him with a teasing smile. “I don’t think you have. Maybe you should do it some more.”

They had somehow become tangled in her sheets, and even if she could move from her spot on his chest, she had no intention of doing so.

“I. Love. You.” He repeated, in-between kissing her swollen lips. “And I plan to never let you forget it.”

“Down boy,” she ordered, feeling him pressed against her thigh. She couldn’t believe he was ready to go again when she needed a full day of sleep to recover.

He kissed her again and flipped her onto her back, lifting her arms over her head so he could kiss his way down her body.

“You just have to lie there and enjoy.”

How was she supposed to say ‘no’ to that?

“Fine, but after this I need a nap. And later, I want waffles.”

“As you wish, sweetheart.”

She wasn’t sure why that was the thing that made her blush, especially with everything else they’d done, but here she was, with her cheeks on fire. She was glad he was too busy paying attention to tits to see how red her face was.

“Shite, I’m sorry!”

_Fuck_.

She felt Grant cover her body with his, to keep it out of view, and they both glanced over to find Jemma in the doorway, her back to them, and hand covering her eyes.

“Fitz left his phone, and I thought we could get breakfast before work,” she stammered, and Skye could see that the tips of her ears were red.

Skye resisted the urge to comment that Ward had already eaten plenty by biting her cheek.

“You know, Jem, not sure we can make it into work today. I don’t know about Skye, but I’m feeling pretty hungover.”

“Oh, I’m feeling some type of _hung_ over,” she teased.

Jemma groaned and Skye could feel her rolling her eyes.

“You do know I’ll have to tell Fitz about this? He’s at your place now, because you didn’t answer your phone and he’s convinced you didn’t get home safe.”

“Bye, Jemma,” Skye groaned in annoyance. So long as Jemma didn’t tell May that the reason Skye wasn’t at work was because she had a sex hangover, she didn’t care what she told Fitz.

“Ugh, I hope the two of you at least used protection,” Jemma muttered as she left the room.

“We didn’t!” Skye called after her.

“Good! Peggy needs a best friend her age!”

A few seconds later they heard her close the front door and burst into laughter.

“She looked so scandalized.”

“She’s just mad I didn’t take a break to call her and tell her about us.”

“Does this mean I should have done the same with Fitz?”

Skye shook her head. “You’re an idiot.”

“But you love me.”

“Which makes me an idiot too.”

“Glad we’re just a pair of idiots, then,” he teased.

Skye ran her finger through his hair as he kissed her, fighting back a yawn.

They could worry about their best friends later. Right now, Skye wanted to use him as a blanket and sleep until nightfall. Turning to her side, she pulled his arm over hers, her eyes drooping.

“Sweetheart?”

“Hmm?” Skye yawned, unable to help it.

“We used a condom that last time, right?”

A chill went through her body as she did the math in her head.

“Check the box, it should be empty.”

She had the implant, but she’d still made sure to pull them out of the nightstand, and it was a miracle they hadn’t expired. Skye knew for a fact that it was the same box she’d bought after recovering from her shooting, when she’d been planning a future with Grant, before everything went to shit.

He didn’t say anything for a full minute and the panic set in.

Skye’s eyes shot open to find him holding the box in one hand and an unused wrapper in the other.

They stared at each for a few minutes before Skye found the nerve to break the silence.

“I replaced my IUD last year; we should be fine.” Unless he’d somehow moved it, there was almost a zero percent chance she’d get pregnant. The condoms were just to cover that less than one percent chance of the thing not working.

If Skye didn’t know better, she’d think he seemed disappointed.

“What about-”

“My last tests were clean.” SHIELD’s bi-annual physicals covered everything.

“Good,” he sighed in relief.

“And yours?” Skye hadn’t been involved with anyone since him. She’d tried going on a few dates, but her heart had never stopped yearning for him. And Skye wasn’t capable of having sex without feelings. If she wanted that, there were plenty of vibrators out there for that. But it occurred to her that she didn’t know if he’d been with anyone in their time apart, and the thought of it hurt more than she wanted to admit.

“We’re good there too.”

She could see him struggling to say what was on his mind, but she knew him well enough to know what was on his mind.

“There hasn’t been anyone since your last test?”

Grant met her eyes and stared at her like a sad puppy. “There hasn’t been anyone since you,” he admitted.

“Really?” Emotions stirred in her chest. He’d waited for her. She wanted to cry.

“I never stopped loving you, Skye.”

“I know,” she admitted. “And I never stopped loving you, even when I wanted to.”

She could see the hopeful look on his face, and knew he was too wounded to ask, so she reached over and took his hand. “There wasn’t anyone else, Grant.”

How could there be? After he’d gone rogue to take down Hydra and been allowed back onto the team, they’d done nothing but dance around their feelings for each other.

“I really messed everything up, didn’t I?”

“We both did.” She hadn’t been very willing to forgive him in the beginning. It wasn’t until she saw Jemma give him a second chance that she realized she was being unreasonable.

“Do you ever think about-”

“Yes,” she cut him off.

They could have been married with a child on the way, just like Fitzsimmons. But Skye didn’t like to dwell on what-ifs. They hurt too much.

Grant pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you.”

Skye was glad he wasn’t speaking empty promises or apologizing for the millionth time.

“I love you too.”

“And if it’s okay with you, I’m never letting you go again.”

Returning his embrace, she glanced up at him with a sad smile. “You better not, or I’ll shoot you…again.”

She trailed her fingertips over the scars on his chest, knowing she was as much to blame for things as he was.

“After we get some sleep, we should talk about us.”

“What’s there to talk about, Ward?” She let go of him so she could stretch and lie back down. “We’ve been in love for over six years, we wasted five of those, and we’re not getting any younger.”

Grant furrowed his brows and laid on his side so he could stare down at her comfortably. “What does that mean?”

“You’re renting your condo, and I own this place, so you’ll move in here and then…Well, then we’ll go with the flow.”

“Like marriage and kids?”

“When we feel it’s time. I just…” Skye cupped his cheek. “I don’t want to waste any more time, Grant. And yeah, we have our family, but I’m ready for _us_ to be a family. Does that make sense?”

He smiled and reached out to brush the hair away from her face. “Yes. Like Fitzsimmons, and May and Coulson have.”

The team was her family, they always would be. But she was ready to have what the others had found. And she’d done her waiting, five years of it. And she was done waiting.

“Am I scaring you off? Wanting you to move in already-”

He cut her off with a kiss. “I’ll start moving in tomorrow.”

Skye smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “And then we take it one day at a time?”

“We can take it as slow as you want, as long as we do it together.”

“You’re so cheesy,” she teased, pressing her lips to his.

“I think you like it.”

“Maybe,” she chuckled, wondering how Coulson was going to take the news when they told him not only were they back together, but that they were going to be living together too.

Grant kissed her again, pulling her against his chest as he did so. A moment later, her duvet was over their bodies, and he was the one yawning.

“Waffles for dinner?”

“Waffles for dinner,” he promised, stroking her hair as he held her against him.

“Love you,” she muttered, already drifting off.

“Love you more,” he whispered against her temple as he brushed his lips across her skin. “And I’m going to spend the rest of my life proving it to you.”


End file.
